


Blame

by crackshellcabrera (impulsewriter)



Series: Fenton is a Dad AU [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Gallows Humor, Heavy Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/crackshellcabrera
Summary: It's been 2 months since the end of Secrets. Fenton should have known it was only a matter of time that someone on the squad found out about him getting engaged, and at least that someone was Shorty.Too bad Duckburg might not survive Shorty and Fenton together again.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Fenton is a Dad AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109475
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaayyyyy! I finally got around to the sequel! It's not the original planned sequel (that was more of a prequel), but this is SO MUCH BETTER imo. But don't worry, the prequel is being planned still bc details changed for it lmao
> 
> And once again, we're going first draft unbeta'd like the gremlins we are lol

Fenton had known it'd happen. He and Gyro got engaged, and Fenton neglected to inform anyone outside of his mom, uncle, and cousin (who obviously already knew since she was there when Gyro proposed). Gyro had told Mister McDuck, who knew before because the triplets and Webby had been there, too, and because of that, Launchpad knew, and pretty much _everyone_ in Duckburg knew.

So he shouldn't have been surprised when the door to the lab burst open, with a familiar voice coming along with it.

“CRACKSHOT!” The shriek was loud, and Fenton turned around just in time to catch the other duck. He blinked, startled.

“Sh- Shorty?” He asked, baffled.

“YES IT'S SHORTY, YOU JACKASS!” The duck shouted, “You sonuvabitch!”

“Wh- what are you doing here?!” Fenton cried, even as Shorty kept hugging him.

“Uh, I'm here to kill you, duh.” Shorty said, but Fenton was still being hugged, and he could see Shorty's tail feathers wagging, and knew the other veteran was completely full of it.

“Uh. Right.” Fenton said, smiling a bit, as he hugged Shorty back. “Obviously. How silly of me to think otherwise.”

“Mom told me you were getting married.” Shorty said, when they parted. “I came to kick your ass for not telling me.” Fenton groaned, at that.

“It's been like, two months!” He complained, “We're not getting married until next year!” If only so nobody accused them of what they were actually doing.

Marrying for tax and health benefits.

“Don't care! I'm still murdering you!” Shorty grinned, “Come on! I snuck in, so we should probably-” The door burst open again, this time from a security guard.

“It's fine!” Fenton said, “It's fine! He's my friend!” The guard still dragged Shorty off, who cackled, and waved at Fenton.

“I'll see you later, Crackshot!” He shouted, and Fenton sighed, in response, even as Louie walked over to him, holding a can of Pep.

“So, Crackshot, huh?” He asked, taking a sip, his brothers walking over as well.

“Yeah, Crackshot.” Fenton replied, sighing again. “I was a sniper.” He went back to the blueprints, as the triplets stared at him.

“Oh.” Huey said, unsure of how to process that fact. Dewey, however, knew exactly how.

“So you're like, a total badass, right!?”

“Language.” Fenton said, his voice mixing with Gyro's, as he returned with a part they needed.

“Oh come _on_!” Dewey complained.

“What's he going on about now?” Gyro asked, and Fenton shrugged.

“Shorty barged in and called me by my nickname in the squad.” He replied, “Told them why I was called Crackshot.”

“Pfft, you never missed a shot. Not that hard to figure it out.”

“Well, yeah, but mostly because I was a sniper.” Fenton reminded.

“So, Shorty's a squad member? I thought they were all dead?” Huey asked, confused. “The way you talked about your military career... They're not dead?”

“Only one is dead.” Fenton admitted, “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Oh... Um, sorry.” Huey said, wincing, and Fenton shrugged.

When did it get easy to tell people that Bitty was dead?

“It's fine. I'm... working on it.” And he was. Gyro had a friend who was a Psychiatrist, that worked with veterans all the time, and the woman had done two sessions with Fenton, before the load at work got heavier.

Two sessions had helped a _lot_.

=0=0=0=

[Break in at McDuck Labs!]

=0=0=0=

Fenton found Shorty in the 'Time Out Corner', that everyone at McDuck Enterprises called the actual brig. Common criminals (and villains, and the Beagle Boys) that broke in had the cops called on them, but others were dealt with internally, like if an employee had made a mistake, or if a complaint was filed against another, they'd be sent to the brig for a time out. So, it was _literally_ a time out corner for McDuck Enterprises, and since Fenton had said Shorty was his friend, his friend was taken down there, instead of given over to the cops.

Fenton didn't really care one way or another. It wouldn't have been the first time he or Shorty had ended up in a jail cell for breaking into each others' houses.

Seriously.

“Shorty, when are you going to be normal?” Fenton asked.

“When are you going to stop ignoring me and the others?” Shorty asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Fenton stared at him, and Shorty stared back, with narrowed eyes, and Fenton sighed.

“We'll talk at home.” He said, as the security guard came over, unlocking the door. Looking at the guard, he nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Lieutenant.” The guard grunted, and Shorty looked a bit startled.

“Huh...” Shorty said, walking out of the cell.

“What?” Fenton asked, leading his friend out of the Time Out Corner, and out of the building.

“Nothing...” Shorty murmured, and Fenton frowned.

“Hey, come on, there's someone you gotta meet.” He said.

“I brought a car.” Shorty said, as Fenton headed for the bus station. Fenton blinked, but walked followed his friend to his car.

He was a little jealous at how tall Shorty actually got.

He was pretty sure he was the smallest squad member now.

“Thanks.” Fenton said, rubbing his wrist gently.

“You never got that looked at?” Shorty asked, glancing over, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Yes, but also no.” Fenton said, and Shorty sighed.

“VA fucked you too, huh?” He asked.

“Oh yeah.” Fenton confirmed, “Waiting period.”

“ _We can't help you_.” Shorty drawled, “And you can guess why.”

“Bastards.” Fenton muttered.

“Yeah, basically.” Shorty snorted, “At least the military didn't fuck me for that.”

“Pull up here.” Fenton said, and Shorty frowned.

“You still live with Aunty?” He asked.

“I... did not... and now I do again.” Fenton said, and Shorty huffed.

“Don't feel bad, I'm pretty sure Rogue moved back in with his dad.” Shorty replied, “I heard him in the background when I called yesterday.” Fenton stiffened, at that.

“You... called him?” He asked, and Shorty smirked.

“Yes, Crackshot, I _called_ him. Because unlike you, I still valued my friendships, and yes, I did inform him that you're apparently getting married.” Shorty said, and Fenton sighed.

“It's not that I don't... value you guys, I just...” His expression softened. “I thought you hated me...” Shorty's grip on the steering wheel tightened, at that.

“ _Seriously_? Why would we hate you?” He asked, “What happened wasn't your fault!”

“Cam hates me.”

“Yeah, well, Cam's an asshole.” Shorty said, “He dropped our asses too. Kept saying you're why Bitty died, when we all knew that wasn't true.” Fenton felt his heart ache.

“You defended me?” He asked softly.

“Of _course_ I did!” Shorty cried, “And so did Rogue, and Titan! And Rogue's a giant ass bitch that likes to cause more chaos than help any of us!” Fenton started laughing quietly. “He's totally peeved at you, by the way. Not even for ditching us all, but for like, not telling us you were getting married. Like, way offended, dude.”

“I didn't think you'd care.” He admitted, and Shorty sighed.

“Your PTS is still awful, isn't it?”

“It's getting better!” Fenton argued, as Shorty pulled up to the house. Gloria's car was there, and Shorty grinned, putting the car in park, before turning it off. They went inside, and Fenton grinned, the moment Shorty saw Mario, crawling after the light up baby toy he'd pushed away.

“What is that?” Shorty whispered, and Fenton grinned more.

“That, Shorty, is my son.” He said, and Shorty let out a shriek.

“ _YOU HAVE A SON!?_ ” Shorty whirled and began slapping Fenton's shoulder, jumping up and down in excitement. Fenton laughed, even as Gloria left the kitchen.

“Ah! Sammy! Pollito, you didn't say Sammy was coming to visit!” Gloria said, and Shorty immediately hugged his honorary aunt.

“I didn't know. He broke into the lab and assaulted me.” Fenton replied, grinning, and Shorty let out a squawk, as Gloria sighed.

“Why do I even bother? Still awful little beasts, the both of you.” She said, and Fenton laughed at that. Hearing his laugh, Mario let out a cry.

“Da! Da!” The boy laughed, and Fenton grinned, walking over and scooping him up.

“Hi, Pollito!” He cooed, peppering his son's face with kisses. Mario laughed, and bonked his head against Fenton's beak, and Fenton grinned. He turned to Shorty, who was now staring at him with an expression that Fenton knew meant his friend had no idea on how to process what he was seeing.

How to process it as beyond 'oh god CUTE', at least.

“I see you've yet to change, when it comes to cute babies.” Gloria teased Shorty, who let out a noise.

“I love him.” Shorty whispered, and Fenton laughed, carrying Mario over.

“Shorty, this is Marcus.” Fenton said.

“Marcus?” Shorty whispered, pain entering his face, and Fenton understood.

But between Bitty and Mom, Mom was the harder name to say.

Especially since Bitty was _Bitty_ , not Marcus.

“Well, technically it's Mario Marcus Drake Mallard-Crackshell-Cabrera.” Fenton said, and Shorty let out a whistle.

“Helluva name, man.” Shorty said, amused, and Fenton stuck his tongue out. It made Mario laugh, and reach for Fenton's tongue.

“Ah,” Fenton grabbed Mario's hand, pulling it away. “Pollito, say _Uncle Shorty_.” Mario looked at him, and tilted his head. Fenton made Mario look at Shorty. “ _Uncle Shorty_.”

“Baba Buba.” Mario said, and Shorty let out a small noise.

“I love him.” Shorty whispered again, and Fenton grinned.

=0=0=0=

Gloria Cabrera

posted 5 minutes ago

Sammy has not changed a single bit, and has already sold his heart to the little devil [laughemoji]

[image of Fenton holding Mario, introducing him to Shorty]

=0=0=0=

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me and also hit me up on tumblr at impulsewriter.tumblr.com and motivate me more please lmao


End file.
